


Без тебя

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Androids, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Асахи хочет думать, что всё будет иначе.





	Без тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

Асахи хочет думать, что всё будет иначе. Он смотрит вверх: на проплывающие в высоте багровые облака, на тёмно-серое небо, на котором уже никогда не будут видны звёзды. Он хочет повернуть время вспять и никогда не делать то, что всегда должен был: не конструировать ту самую машину, не идти учиться, не увлекаться кибернетикой. Не рождаться. Асахи думает — нет, знает, — что всё случившееся только из-за него одного.

Его вина, которую он должен признать не только перед самим собой.

Уйти на окраины, в трущобы, смешаться с бродягами и убийцами, исчезнуть... Всё это просто и заманчиво — не нужно нести ответственность за содеянное, не нужно оправдываться и исправлять. Асахи сжимает пальцы на папке с поддельными документами — всё уже готово, можно бежать хоть сейчас — и медленно выдыхает. Не нужно торопиться. Ещё есть время.

— Асахи-сан!

Этот голос Асахи узнает когда угодно, он впился в подкорку, выгорел на сердце. Он всегда с Асахи, в любой момент времени: автоответчиком, домашней программой,тем самым мальчишкой... Его машиной.

— Асахи-сан, мы уходим?

Ноя — NoYA-4 по документации — замирает рядом в ожидании. Ему не требуются особые программы или указания, он самостоятелен — не как другие машины. Среди лоскутов искусственной кожи блестят хромированные детали, глаза горят нездоровым блеском — слишком сильные светодиоды, левая рука движется с некоторым затруднением. Асахи может многое рассказать про своё драгоценное детище, но всегда утаивает главное: Ноя — живой. Живой, и может действовать по собственному усмотрению.

Разрушать.

Убивать.

Уничтожать то, что считает неправильным.

Законы робототехники на Ною не действуют.

Асахи едва заметно кивает головой и поднимается на ноги — нужно выдвигаться, пока их не нашли власти. После того, что совершил Ноя, сложно будет добиться помилования или хотя бы тюремного заключения. Асахи хочет жить, хочет, чтобы Ноя тоже жил.

Но вместе они будут слишком выделяться.

Ноя не дёргается от прикосновения, просто поворачивает голову и смотрит на Асахи своими слишком яркими глазами. Просто переплетает свои пальцы и пальцы Асахи, сжимает их сильнее, словно не намереваясь отпускать. Словно читая мысли.

— Ты пойдёшь первым, — говорит Асахи, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровнее. Пытаться обмануть машину — глупость. Пытаться обмануть Ною — глупость вдвойне. — Я догоню тебя.

Ноя кивает, но не двигается с места, не разжимает хватку. Ноя знает, что Асахи его обманывает, но ничего не говорит, лишь хватает его вторую руку и тянет Асахи на себя. Приподнимается на цыпочки и касается губами щеки Асахи.

— Люди ведь так прощаются? — спрашивает Ноя и, кажется, улыбается: криво и горько.

— Я догоню тебя, — повторяет Асахи и даже верит в это. Но никогда не сделает.


End file.
